A Fun YUGiOh! Fic!
by YamiAra
Summary: Just a few tapes me and my yami did of the yugioh cast. This goes with the one gizillon out there that are like this but hey! RR pleasesa. UPDATED WE HAVE CH3
1. Victims: Kaiba, Weevil, Tristan

A Fun Yu-Gi-Oh! Fic  
  
Ara: Welcome people to a fun Yu-gi-oh fic!  
  
Yami Ara: *Rolls eyes* Very original aibou.  
  
Ara: Thanks yami ^_^  
  
Y.Ara: O.o  
  
Ara: Anywhosa, we have to do the disclaimer thingymabober, thingy. So, Bring forth the prinso.....uh, the contestant please yami.  
  
Y.Ara: *Sighs* Fine *Snaps fingers and Yami appears out of nowhere*  
  
Yami: Where I am? *Glances at Ara and Y.Ara* Who are you?  
  
Ara: Your in my fanfic and I'm Ara and this is Yami Ara. You're here to do the disclaimer thingy.  
  
Yami: And why would I want to do that?  
  
Ara: *Brings candy out of nowhere and holds it up* How about now Yami?  
  
Y.Ara: Aibou! Stop bribing people with candy for crying out loud!  
  
Yami: *Grabs candy and stuff half of it in his face* Ara doesn't own us. If we did, no one would watch us.  
  
Ara: YAMI! *Brings a club and starts chasing him*  
  
Y.Ara: *Sighs* On with the fic, I suppose. *Watches Ara chasing Yami*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*Ara and Y.Ara were in some sort of stage place thing waiting for the Yugioh gang to show up*  
  
Ara: Hey! You maybe wondering why your reading this...  
  
Y.Ara: Maybe they thought it was going to be good.  
  
Ara: Shut up. Anyway, we've invited the Yugioh gang over here to see some weird things. Some people recorded them when they were being themselves and not on the show and brought to us to show the people.  
  
Y.Ara: And we're showing them to you, and everyone in the Yugioh cast.  
  
Ara: And they better hurry up. My sugar level is getting low.  
  
Y.Ara: Aibou you haven't had any sugar today.  
  
Ara: Your right, I'm air high today. *Starts dancing, bouncing off the walls and such* ^_^  
  
*Yugioh cast comes in and watches Ara going crazy*  
  
Kaiba: What's with her?  
  
Y.Ara: She's air high.  
  
Everyone: AIR HIGH?!  
  
Ryou: How do you stop it?  
  
Y.Ara: Don't know, never tried. Too scared.  
  
Bakura: Yeah, right. Let me try. *Brings a mallet out of nowhere and smacks Ara on the head*  
  
Ara: @_@ BAKURA!!!! *Brings out a club and hits him on the head*  
  
Bakura: I NOW KNOW WHY!  
  
Y.Ara: Why don't we start before a war goes off.  
  
Ara: *Pouts* Fine. Everyone, take a seat.  
  
Everyone: We're seated already.  
  
Ara. Oh, well, uh.  
  
Y.Ara: The reason their here.......  
  
Ara: OHHHHHHH!!!! 'K! The reason we brought you here is because.....We got you alllll on tape when your off the, um, thing, and we are going to broadcast it!  
  
Kaiba: Ha, yeah right, you can't have all of us. I'm always the same.  
  
Y.Ara: Well, since you so kindly volunteered. Ara, put in Kaibas tape.  
  
Ara: *Evilly grins* Coming up! This is a tape of, Kaiba, giving to us by, MOKUBA.  
  
Kaiba: *Stares in disbelief at Mokuba* Mokuba! Why did you do THAT?!  
  
Mokuba: *Brings out a bag of candy* She gave me this for the tape. Sorry! *Eats some candy*  
  
Y.Ara: I told her she shouldn't keep on bribing with candy. *Shakes head*  
  
Ara: ON WITH THE TAPE! *Puts in VCR*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Tape 1: Kaibas Obsession  
  
*Kaiba goes into his limo with a big paper bag, Mokuba follows and gets in the back seat*  
  
Kaiba: Drive James.  
  
*James hits the gas and drives until a little country side and then gets out*  
  
Kaiba: Finally. Time for some relaxation. *Puts a tape into the portable wide screen TV*  
  
Voice on TV: GOOD MORNING BOYS AND GIRLS. Are you ready to do some singing?  
  
Kaiba: YEAH! GO BARNEY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Places a Barney cap on his head*  
  
Barney+Kaiba: I love you, you love me. We're a great big family......(I won't give you the rest for I want you all to have some strand of sanity after this)  
  
Mokuba: HMPH *Holds in laughter*  
  
Kaiba: All right! *Takes out the tape and puts in a CD* *Sings* DO YOUR EARS HANG LOW, DO THEY WOBBLE TO AND FRO......(Once again, that is all I am putting, I still can't believe I remember all of this o.O)  
  
Mokuba: HMPH, HMHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA......  
  
Kaiba: WHA?! *Glances over and notices Mokuba with a video camera behind the back seat* MOKUBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mokuba: Se..Se..SETO! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
End Tape  
  
Everyone: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Joey: Tha....That was soooo, FUNNIE!!!  
  
Tristan: Oh MAN Kaiba is more of a weirdo then we thought!! Thanks Mokuba!  
  
Bakura: I'm going to be scared for life  
  
Yugi: Kaiba, you have such a soft spot. Yami: This is going to be great blackmailing. *Smiles deviously*  
  
Mokuba: *Glances at Kaiba nervously* Uh oh....  
  
Kaiba: Mokuba.......  
  
Ara: Looks like Kaiba's going to blow a blood vessel, or vain, or his brother.  
  
Tea: Ara, that was mean.  
  
Ara: Yeah, and?  
  
Tea: You should never insult a friend....  
  
Ara: HEY! He isn't a friend and watch your mouth or you'll be next.  
  
Y.Ara: Maybe we should get on with the next flim aibou. Before war breaks out.  
  
Ara: Mostly everyone's still laughing though. Could you do somethin? Pleasesa?  
  
Y.Ara: *Sighs* Fine. But only once. *Snaps fingers and a tsunami comes out of nowhere and splashes everybody*  
  
Joey: HEY! This is my best shirt.  
  
Bakura: And now I have to comb my hair.  
  
Mai: So do I, so don't complain  
  
Everyone else who has big hair: SO DO WE!!!  
  
Ara: Uh, you may have overdone it just a wee bit yami.  
  
Y.Ara: Oops.  
  
Ara: Oh well. EVERYBODY GET SEATED FOR THE NEXT ONE!  
  
Everyone: *Gets seated*  
  
Ara: This is for Weevil fans who hate him because he's a complete idiot and, um, *Thinks hard* how do I say this.......A @#?!%@ A-hole.  
  
Everyone: O.O  
  
Y.Ara: On with the show. *Puts the tape in the VCR*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Tape 2: Weevil's 'Little' Problem  
  
*Weevil is in the park looking over his deck on a bench*  
  
Weevil: *Smiles like he usually does* He he he he bugs are the greatest creations in the world. Soon they will over run the humans and take over the world. With me as their king. My precious...(I just realized that he acts like Smeagle or as mostly everyone knows him by Golem, a bit ne?) Bugs.  
  
*A kid comes with a butterfly net and a jar of bugs, trips over a branch and collapses, breaking the jar*  
  
Kid: WAHHHHHH!! MOMMA! *Cries until his mother comes and takes him away*  
  
Weevil: *Notices some of the bugs were making their way towards him* Ah.. Ah...BUGS!! NOOOO! Get away! Getawaygetawaygetaway!!!!! AAHHHHHHHH!!!!!! Their everywhere! MOMMY! HELP! *Runs away, screaming like a girl*  
  
Ara: *Was taping Weevil* Yikes. That guy has issues. Plus a loud voice. Ouch!  
  
End Tape  
  
Everyone: *Silence*  
  
Yugi: How the heck did he stand the digital duel monsters?  
  
Bakura: He certainly has a pair of lungs.  
  
Ara: That was completly random so we are just going to go to the next tape about TRISTAN!  
  
Tristan: WHAT?!  
  
Ara: *Puts tape in*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Tape 3: Tristans friend  
  
*Scene is the park where Weevil just left and Tristan comes in with a shoebox. He sits on the bench and opens it*  
  
Tristan: *Opens box* I'm sorry about the box master, it was to protect you from those assassins you were talking about. *Takes out a red brick with a purple cape around it*  
  
Brick: ........................  
  
Tristan: No need to thank me master, I just thought you wanted to look outside for a while before your royal bath.  
  
Brick: ..........................  
  
Tristan: You want me to show you the park?  
  
Brick: ...........................  
  
Tristan: *Stands up* Okay! *Walks around*  
  
Brick: ..........................  
  
Tristan: Oh those? They are baby swings for babies. Do you want to try it?  
  
Brick: .........................  
  
Tristan Okay! *Puts the brick in the swing and starts to push it*  
  
Brick: ........................  
  
Tristan: Higher master?  
  
Brick: ..........................  
  
Tristan: Okay! *Pushes higher*  
  
Brick: *Falls out and lands on Tristans head*  
  
Tristan: X.X  
  
Y.Ara: Well, uh, end?  
  
End Tape  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Tristan: *Chases Ara and Y.Ara* I'LL KILL YOU!!!!!!!  
  
Ara: Y.Ara: HALP!  
  
Yugi: I guess that's it.........  
  
Joey: I wonder who are the next victims? *Ponders ponders*  
  
Y.Ara: READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!  
  
Ara: AND HELP US!!!!!!!! The next ones are Joey, Tea and Ryou!  
  
Joey+Tea+Ryou: WHAT! *Joins chase*  
  
Y.Ara+Ara: AHHHHHHHHH!!! 


	2. Victims: Tea, Ryou, Joey

A Fun Yu-Gi-Oh! Fic  
  
Ara: Yeah! Wesa backos!  
  
Y.Ara: Uh huh. You know aibou you sound like Jar Jar binks sometimes like that you know.  
  
Ara: Point being what now?  
  
Y.Ara: *Shakes Head* Never mind. Just get on with the fic.  
  
Ara: OHKAY! Yami, care to do the honors?  
  
Yami: *Is wondering why he was still here* Uh okay. Ara and her yami do not own Yugioh. Thank Ra!  
  
Ara: *Glares* Don't start that again Yami.  
  
Yami: Eep  
  
Y.Ara: And thanks to the reviewers. And from saving us from the terrible people of doom.  
  
Ara: YUP! Here ya go! CANDY FOR ALL *Gives reviewers candy*  
  
Yami: Where does she get all that candy?  
  
Y.Ara: Her autouress powers give her unlimited candy.  
  
Yami: *Smiles* SWEET!  
  
Ara: What ya want some Yami? Here ya go! *Hands Yami candy* And on with the fic! ^_^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Scene: Tea, Ryou, Tristan and Joey are all um, not awake. Thanxs to Bread 'N' Butter and WildAnimeMoon (Who have lotsa candy *winkwinkREVIEWnugdenugde*) Everyone else are helping themsevles with candy, and other thingies.  
  
Ara: AWRIGHTIOMASA! Wake up and sit down everybodies. *No one listens* HELLO! *Still nothing* FRUIT BOWL COOKIE!!!!!  
  
Everyone: *Awake and sit down....also sweatdrop*  
  
Ara: Shank you. Now new tapes for watching. *Grins evilly* But first a quote.  
  
Everyone: Quote? Ara: Yup, ya have ta learn somethin beside good blackmail material. *Ahem* Half of the world are idiots, and the other half is smart ehough to take advantage of them.  
  
Everyone: *Silence*  
  
Bakura: Wait, when did you turn smart?  
  
Ara: When I feel like it person, don't make me take out Mr. Clubby!  
  
Everyone: O.o Mr. Clubby?!  
  
Ara: *Brings out club from nowhere* Yeah, Mr. Clubby, got a problem wit that peeples?  
  
Tea: *Whispers to Yami* She's absoulutly crazy. I bet she never has any friends.  
  
Ara: *Hears* DONT'T TALK TO YAMI LIKE THAT!!!!!! DEMON! *Bashes Tea on head with Mr. Clubby* I do have friends thank you very much, I'm surprised you do.  
  
Tea: X.x x.X X.x  
  
Ara: Now since she so gladly volunteered, she'll be first!  
  
Tea: NO!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Tape 4: The Dance Of DOOM!!!!!  
  
Scene: (Yeah I'm going to do these stupid things for whatever reason you guys come up with) A dance studio where Tea is practicing and warming up for a duet.  
  
Judge person: Tea Gardner and Partner.  
  
Tea: Yeah! *Grabs Partner and goes onto stage* Ok let's go! *Starts dancing with Partner*  
  
Music: *Plays*  
  
Tea: *Dances and accidentily elbows Partners gut* *Whispers* Opps sorry *Keeps dancing until kicks Partner in shin* Opps *Keeps dancing until whacks Partner in the head* Sorry *Keeps dancing until Kicking him where the sun don't shine*  
  
Partner: *Collaspes on floor*  
  
Tea: *Trips on him and her butt lands on his chest, her legs get his nose and eyes while her arm gives him a charlie horse (I do that to my dad alot Soooooooo fun^_^) Oh good golly gosh! What have I done, oh I'm so sorry! Let me help you! *Tries to lift him by the neck butt losese grip and Partner falls off stage* Oh dear.........  
  
*Hears police and ambulance sirens in distance*  
  
End Tape  
  
Ara: And he is still in a coma.  
  
Tea: But that was a year ago!  
  
Ara: My point.  
  
Everyone: *Slowly backs away from Tea*  
  
Ara: OHKAY! On to the next tape I believe.  
  
Y.Ara: Why so soon aibou?  
  
Ara: Cause I don't feel like talking.  
  
Y.Ara: *Sweatdrop* I see.  
  
Ara: This ones about Ryou, brought in by Bakura.  
  
Bakura: YES!  
  
Ryou: NO!  
  
Ara: MAYBE!  
  
Everyone: *Sweatdrops*  
  
Ara: Here we go! *Puts in tape*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Tape 5: Not So Much Fun In The Shower  
  
Scene: Bakura has a camcorder and he is in the wash room, cakiling evilly. He had a dye container in one hand and the shampoo bottle in the other.  
  
Bakura: MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! *Pours dye into shampoo container and puts it back on the shower hanger thingy* MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Ryou won't know what hit him.  
  
*Five minutes later*  
  
Ryou: *Goes in bathroom and takes a shower*  
  
Bakura: *Laughs evilly*  
  
*One minute later*  
  
Ryou: *Girly scream* BAKURA!  
  
Bakura: *Grabs CC from table and dashes to washroom door*  
  
Ryou: *Comes out with towel around his waist, his hair died a NEON green colour* Bakura I'm going to kill you!  
  
Bakura: *Laughs evilly* Don't worry Ryou. It'll come out in about two weeks!  
  
Ryou: *Eyes widened* TWO WEEKS!!!!!! BAKURA DIE!!!!! *Chashes Bakura with a toilet brush*  
  
Bakura: AHHHH THE TOILET EXTERMINATOR GET IT AWAY!!!!!!!!!! *Does a girly scream*  
  
End Tape  
  
Yugi: Is that why you were away from school fr two weeks?  
  
Ryou: *Nods*  
  
Joey: THAT'S THE FUNNIEST THING EVER!!!  
  
Tristan: Better then Kaibas.  
  
Kaiba: Better then yours Tristan.  
  
Tristan: *Shuts up*  
  
Tea: That was not X.X *Got hit by Mr. Clubby*  
  
Ara: MUHAHAHAHAHA!!  
  
Mokuba: So much violence......  
  
Ara: SO? *Gives candy to Mokuba*  
  
Mokuba: What so? *Eats candy* What violence?  
  
Ara: *Pets Mokys head* Good Moky. More candy for you.  
  
Moky: YEAH!  
  
Kaiba: Hey I do not want a sugar high brother.  
  
Ara: So?  
  
Yami: TOMB ROBBER SCREAMS LIKE A GIRL! TOMB ROBBER SCREAMS LIKE A GIRL! TOMB ROBBER SCREAMS LIKE A GIRL! TOMB ROBBER SCREAMS LIKE A GIRL! *And on and on times a few thousand*  
  
Bakura: Grrrrrr! DIE PHARAOH!!!!!!!  
  
Ara: STOP! *Whacks Bakura with Mr. Clubby*  
  
Bakura: X.X  
  
Ara: YEA for me and Yami. Here Yami! *Gives Yami and Yugi candy*  
  
Yami: YEAH! *Eats candy*  
  
Yugi: But I didn't do anything! *Eats candy anyway*  
  
Ara: You get candy when Yami gets candy.  
  
Yugi: But what about when he does the disclaimer?  
  
Ara: Oh yeah! Here ya go! *Gives him more candy*  
  
Yugi: YEA!  
  
Joey: Question, how come no one is sugar high?  
  
Ara: Don't know. Don't feel like typing everybody sugar high.  
  
Y.Ara: Fine, on with the next tape, we've delayed enough.  
  
Ara: No we haven't!  
  
Y.Ara: It's been a page and a bit aibou.  
  
Ara: Point being what now?  
  
Y.Ara: FINE DELAY ALL YOU WANT!  
  
Ara: *Looks sad* Sowwie yami. *Hugs Y.Ara* We dosees next tapeie now.  
  
Joey: PLEASE MORE DELAY!!!!!!  
  
Everyone: NO!  
  
Ara: YEA! *Puts in tape*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Tape 6: The Dream Talker Scene: Joey walking around town doing nothing.  
  
Joey: *Does nothing*  
  
Ara: *Walks up to Joey in disguise* Hello person, would you like to try this expreament?  
  
Joey: What exprement Ara?  
  
Ara: I am not this 'Ara' you speak of I am someone else!  
  
Joey: Who else says 'Hello person'  
  
Ara: Grrrrr. *Knocks Joey out with Sleep Spray and drags him to a science table* MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Now we will see what he dreams of! *Puts a metal thing on his head and stares at a TV screen*  
  
In Dream TV vision: *Joey prancing along in a field chasing a butterfly* YEA! *Butterfly disappears and turns into a chocolate bar, he grabs it and eats it* Yum! *Scene changes into a gingerbread village and he is now eating everything in sight* Mmmmmm, gingerbread.....Mmmmmmmm, icing....Mmmmmm, sprinkles.....Mmmmmm, candy cane.*And so on and so forth**Scene changes and he is back in the field chasing a gigantic pizza flapping like a butterfly* HEY GIGANTIC PIZZA!!!!! GET BACK HERE!!!!  
  
Ara: Well, that was interesting. WAKEY WAKEY JOEY!! *Uses Unsleep spray on Joey and he wakes up*  
  
Joey: NO! My pizza! *Cries*  
  
End Tape  
  
Kaiba: Only mutts sleep with dreams like that. Joey: KAIBA!!!  
  
Ara: Here Joey. *Gives Joey Mr. Clubby*  
  
Joey: *Grins evilly and chases Kaiba* DIE YOU RICH BOY!!!  
  
Y.Ara: Does every chapter have to end with someone being chased?  
  
Ara: SURE ^_^  
  
Yami: Who are the next people Ara?  
  
Ara: Uh........How about the reviewers decide because I'm stumped.  
  
Y.Ara: That means major reading and reviewing people.  
  
Ara: Yup! See ya next time and vote for the rest of the people for victims! 


	3. Victims: Malik, Yugi, Isis

A Fun Yu-Gi-Oh! Fic

Ara: So late we update yes?

Y.Ara: Yeah, but thank you to those who put up suggestions.

Ara: And! We will be doing Malik, Isis, and Yugi!

Yami: DO NOT DARE HURT YUGI!

Ara: EEP! Thinks What a sec, you sent in the tape!

Yami: -- No one is suppose to know that Ara.

Ara: OH YEAH! Duh! No must tell Yugi that, or Yami in biggies troubles...Oh and um, the yamis will be in one chapter. You know, Yami Malik, Yami Bakura, and um...the other yami...

Yami: ME YOU BAKA!

Ara: STOP YELLING AT ME!

Yami: STOP YELLING AT ME FOR YELLING AT YOU!

Ara: STOP YELLING AT ME FOR YELLING AT YOU FOR YELLING AT ME!

Y.Ara: STOP THE BOTH OF YOU!

Ara&Yami: Nod very fast Okay.

Ara: ANYWHOSA! Yami will be with the yami chapter. My yami won't be though, because we only do three tapes per chappie, which is more then enough to satisfy everyone's craziness stuff. And I love to delay Yamis fate, it is too fun! Yami, disclaimer. Or no candy.

Yami: Sighs Fine, Ara and Yami Ara do not own Yugioh. Which means I still have some freedom in this fic...

Ara: Happily WRONGIES! Chases him

Yami: HALP! Runs for life

Y.Ara: I don't think they'll ever grow up...

Ara: Hold still Yami! On with Ficci!

Scene: Joey is still chasing Kaiba with Mr. Clubby, and the others are sweatdropping.

Joey: GET BACK HERE KAIBA SO I CAN BEAT YA AT SOMETHING!

Kaiba: HELP SOMEONE!

Ara: Thinks Nah! Joey, can I have Mr. Clubby back?

Joey: NOOOOOOOO!

Ara: Jeez, touching person. Well only one thing to do. Makes a mallet come out of nowhere You are now Malley!

Everyone: Sweatdrop

Y.Ara: You could just of used your powers to get it back you know.

Ara: But this one is more hurtful then Mr. Clubby.

Y.Ara: Sighs and looks at sky Why me?

Bakura: Actually, it is a known fact that almost every hikari is hyper and very weird while the yamis are very, uh, non-hyper.

Yami: Nods head We're just psychopaths.

Y.Ara: I see...

Ara: OHKAY! Everyone stop.

Everyone: Stops

Ara: This chapter we have two special guest for torturing. Please welcome...Malik and Isis Ishtar! Both appear out of the blue

Isis: Where are we?

Malik: I don't know...

Ara: Welcome peeps! You two have been invited here to show your most embarrassing moments. So just sit down and relax.

Isis+Malik: WHAT!

Ara: Ignores them First up...MALIK!

Malik: Huh? Why me?

Ara: 'Cause I like you least.

Malik: Oh...Feels sad

Ara: Sowwie. Here candy! Gives Malik candy

Malik: Yeah! Takes candy

Ara: Puts in tape

**Tape 7: The Vegetables of Malik's World**

Scene: Malik is at his house at the dinner table, eating his steak. Isis comes in.

Isis: Malik, why do you have to eat meat raw may I ask?

Malik: Because the millennium rod told me so.

Isis: O.o

Malik: Eats more raw steak

Isis: Aren't you going to have vegetables with that at least?

Malik: o.o What those?

Isis: Sighs You can not be serious. Here, you'll like these. Gives him broccoli

Malik: Ooooooooo. Pwettie green. Says to broccoli YOU WILL BE MY SLAVE!

Isis: Slaps head . No brother, you eat it.

Malik: Stares at broccoli, until he accidentally flips it and it lands on his face AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! SLAVE I ORDER YOU TO DESIST! STOP! Runs, but broccoli is stuck in his hair and seeing view GETITOFFGETITOFF! SISTER! Trips and falls on his face, squashing the broccoli in his face X.x

Isis: Sighs and leaves

FIVEMINUTESLATER (Wow, this looks coolies, should do it more often)

Malik: Wakes up Oh, it was a dream, thank Ra! Goes to washroom and looks in mirror to notice green broccoli on his face AHHHHH! MY SLAVE IS STILL ALIVE AND WANTS REVENGE! Faints

**End Tape**

Everyone: O.o

Ara: Wow, you and Tristan would be great friends.

Tristan: Nah, he killed his slave, I on the other hand LOVE my master. Brings the Ra forsaken brick from nowhere That's right I do Starts talking baby talk to the brick

Everyone: O.o

Yugi: Tristan, do you bring that thing everywhere?

Tristan: Doesn't listen Yes you are! You're the cutest!

Everyone: O.o

Ryou: I think mine was the least embarrassing.

Yami: Why did you say that?

Ryou: I haven't said anything in a while.

Moky: Nether have I and you don't see me complaining.

Yugi: That's because you're hiding from Ara so she doesn't choose you next.

Ara: I wouldn't do that to sweet Moky at all Hugs Moky n.n

Moky:

Kaiba: Angry HEY!

Ara+Moky: What?

Kaiba: Uh...can we get back to the plot?

Ara: But there is no plot.

Kaiba: But...

Ara: Nope, ploties are for people who like YMMIF.

Everyone: O.o

Malik: FEEL THE POWER OF THE ROD! Points it at Ara

Y.Ara: That was random...

Ara: MALLEY! Brings Malley

Joey: And so was that...

Yugi: Well, this is going to be interesting.

Bakura: PLACE YOUR BETS PEOPLE!

Joey: GO ARA! Swings Mr. Clubby in the air Kick his butt!

Ara: GIVE ME BACK MR. CLUBBY!

Joey: No!

Ara: Why not?

Joey: 'Cause you got Malley!

Ara: Oh yeah...

Isis: Go MALIK!

Yami: That was also pretty random.

Isis: Well, someone has to root for him. And besides, Joey said 'Go Ara', I have to keep the balance.

Yami: I see. Mutters Weirdo...

Tea: This is wrong, you can't fight Gets hit by Malley and by the mill rod AH! X.x

Malik+Ara: Whew.

Y.Ara: I think we should go to the next tape...

Ara: OKAY! Hits Malik with Malley and walks over to the TV Let's see...OOOOO! The Rebecca episode. Let's watch it!

Everyone: NOOOOO!

Ara: Puts in recorded tape

(This is the Rebecca episode, where she just summoned the Shadow Ghoul)

Rebecca: Hehehehehehehehehehe! Now every monsters that's in my graveyard will give it an extra 100 attack points. Right Teddy?

Joey: How many monsters are in her graveyard?

Tristan: I think, it's 11

Joey. Let's see...Uses fingers to count 100...200...300...400...

Tea: --u 1100

ENDEPISODE (Coolies, ne?)

Joey: How random can you get Ara?

Ara: Very. Why do you think I said 'Fruit bowl cookie' to get your attention last chapter? I made it myself!

Everyone: O.o

Ara: WOAH! We've done six pages without even going to the second tape! YEAH! Does a little dance ( '-' ) ( '-' ) ( '-' ) ( '-' ) ( '-' ) ( '-' ) ( '-' ) ( '-' ) ( '-' ) ( '-' ) ( '-' ) ( '-' ) ( '-' ) ( '-' ) ( '-' ) ( '-' ) ( '-' ) ( '-' )

Everyone: O.o o.O O.o o.O o.O

Y.Ara: Alrighty then. Next tape is of Yugi.

Yugi: WHA! Who sent that!

Ara: Grins evilly It was...someone I can not remember.

Yugi: Yami?

Ara: Maybe. I donna who it is.

Yugi: Was it Yami?

Ara: Shrugs

Yami: Twitches

Y.Ara: On with the tape. Puts in tape

Yugi: It was you wasn't it Yami?

**Tape 8: Super Samurai Yugi**

Scene: Yugi is in the living room watching TV and eating disguised sugar that Bakura gave him.

TV person: And now back to Samurai Jack!

Yugi: YEAH! Is wearing a Samurai Jack costume AKU WILL PERISH! Swings a cardboard sword wrapped around with tin foil at the coffee table making it dent

HALFHOURLATER

Yugi: AWRIGHT! I will go back to my time, find Aku and destroy him. ThenI can finally end my quest!

Yami: Enters and notices Yugi in the costume Aibou, what are you doing?

Yugi: Looks at Yami and thinks it's Aku(The bad guy) AHHHH! AKU! DIE! Swings his 'sword' at Yami

Yami: GAH! Ducks What in Ra's name are you doing!

Yugi: I will have my revenge Aku for you destroying my village and sending me into this time!

Yami: O.o Aibou what are you talking about? Gets hit by the 'sword' in the arm Aibou quit it.

Yugi: Nothing you say will help you now Aku! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Yami: Who gave you sugar this time?

Yugi: DIE! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Hits Yami again

Yami: AIBOU STOP! NOW!

Yugi: NEVER! NOT UNTIL YOU SEND ME BACK TO MY OWN TIME AND YOU LET ME KILL YOU!

Yami: Sighs Fine, have it your way. Whacks Yugi on the head, knocking him out That should do it. Leaves

ENDTAPE

Everyone: O.o

Ara: Wait a sec, you said you did the tape and you weren't even holding the damn thing.

Yugi: YAMI!

Yami: Heh heh. At least it wasn't like Kaibas, aibou.

Yugi: Grabs Malley from Ara and starts chasing Yami around YAMI YOU ARE SOOO DEAD!

Yami: BUT I'M ALREADY!

Yugi: YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO COME BACK WHEN I GET THROUGH WITH YOU!

Yami: HALP!

Ara: HEY! It's not the end of the chapter yet.

Yugi: Stops It isn't?

Ara: Nope, only when it is at the end may you chase him. Now give me back Malley.

Yugi: Oh...NO!

Ara: YEAH OR NO CANDY!

Yugi: Gulps and hands over Malley

Yami: Whew, thanks Ara.

Kaiba: I can't believe you like that show Yugi.

Yugi: Grrrrrrr...

Moky: Even I hate that show.

Yugi: It's a very good show, it has great character development.

Ara: Yeah so bleah!

Kaiba: You watch it too?

Ara: Who doesn't? Everyone raises hands except Yugi and her I see...ANYWHOSA! Mesa forgoties to say something smart or something at the beginnings, so everybody listen! Ahem The first row of letters on the keyboard can spell typewriter without moving to another row. Neat huh?

Ryou: Really?

Ara: Yup. The longest word on the row of keyboard.

Yugi: And how did you find this out?

Ara: It was on some sheet of did you know thingies. Actually, you can only rip a normal size paper seven times?

Yami: No...Tries it on script

Ara: At least I think it's seven...I read that thing only last year.

Bakura: Then shouldn't you remember it?

Ara: No. My memory storage facility is very small and holds, uh, 40 Yugioh 30 Pokemon 20 Anime others 8 Music 1.5 Memories of years and .5 School.

Kaiba: And what grade are you in?

Ara: Ten.

Everyone: Fall down with sweatdrops

Ara: Clueless What?

Y.Ara: This is what I have to deal with...

Joey: And how can you stand her?

Y.Ara: Usually I just ignore her...

Ara: What? You no likies mesa? Gets teary eyed

Y.Ara: No...

Ara: Oh, okay, if you say so. But wesa haveties to get on with next tapeies of Isis!

Isis: I thought she would have forgotten about that...

Ara: Nope. So here we go! Puts in tape

**Tape 9: The Inner Isis**

Malik: Bye sister, we'll be back from the store in a hour or so.

Isis: Take your time Malik.

Malik+Odion: Leave

Isis: YEAH they're GONE! Runs up in her room and opens the closet door to a whole pink hearted Barbie infested room It's time for my Barbies to get married to the Trollz! YEAH! Grabs one from each thing and puts them in this fake altar thingamajig and starts making them get married I now pronounce you Troll and wife you may kiss the Barbie!

Troll(In Isis'lower voice): But I don't wanna.

Isis: Yes you will or else your body will end up in sand and your head in the toilet. So you'd be dry and refreshed.

Barbie(In Isis' higher voice): I want a divorce, you've been seeing Gwen haven't you?

Troll: Of course I have, she has both her arms. And has proper clothing!

Barbie: What's wrong with my bikini?

Troll: AND your tattoo!

Barbie: I was made like this so face it!

Isis: Looks at Troll Now now Mr. Muffins you must kiss Barbielikeme!

Troll: Flings self towards Isis' face and tries to suffocate her NEVER! MUWAHAHAHAHAHA! Gags and ties Isis and Barbielikeme and supposedly flies out the window

Malik: Enters room sees Isis and Barbie gagged and tied Uh-huh Leaves Now what is Odion screaming about a blue bird trying to kill him...

**End Tape**

Everyone: Blink, sweatdrop, back away, blink, O.o a few times, blink

Ryou: Isn't she the mature one?

Bakura: And Kaiba doesn't sing Barney.

Yugi: And Tristan doesn't carry a brick around.

Tristan: Still oblivious and jibberish

Ara: ...Man, things are better seen twenty times.

YA, YY, YB: Shake heads They're all crazy.

Ara: Ponders You know what? I think it's time that the yamis get some laughs. If you guys want to see either my Yami or Yami Malik vote. Bakura and Yami are definte.

Y.Ara: Since when do you have dirt on me?

Ara: Since you came into my head and did that thing that...

Y.Ara: Blushes Ahem, no aibou, you can't, you wouldn't...you didn't even have a camcorder back then!

Ara: Or did I ponder ponder

Everyone: Blink

Yami: What do you mean that I'm next?

Ara: Cause I have no one else to go on yet silly. You'll be first.

Bakura: Why does he get to be first? I wanna be first!

Ara: Okay! Jots down Bakura first for torture.

Bakura: O.O Oops. Damn.

Ara: And besides, Yami'll probably be too busy during the first part.

Yami: Oh?

Yugi: Yup! Cause I figured out that right now is the end of the show so that means Grabs Malley DIE YAMI!

Yami: Not this again...Starts running

Ara: YEAH! Minna, gomen nasai. Bows I've had Writers block for the past, um, year, and I've been slightly, er, busy with, uh, school...that's it. So if you could possible still review even though I've been neglecting you? Puppy eyes Arigatou if you do and see you next time for more then one YAMI TORTURE!


End file.
